thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AngelsHolocaust/All I Have
The tale of Tisiphone Cage, of District 2. Tisi.png|Tisiphone Cage, District 2 claudette.png|Claudette Vowels, District 1 Aleksey.png|Aleksey Vadim, District 1 Marlen.png|Marlen Konstantin, District 2 Erity.png|Erity Asuka, District 4 Kazimir.png|Kazimir Cohen, District 4 Gaea.png|Gaia Lodge, District 5 Cacey.png|Cacey Castle, District 7 Kavon.png|Prentice Creed, District 8 Menachem.png|Edge Menachem, District 10 antigone.png|Svetlana Concord, District 10 syrai.png|Sy'Rai Temple, District 12 Flash Forward Tisiphone Cage: Unrestraint and recklessness vaniqushed Tisiphone's self-cohesion, she sprung at Claudette, eyes hitched on her. Claudette hastily juked Tisiphone's sparkling blade, giving her the time of day to unsheath a gorgeously treacherous knife. Her face contorted into a perverted mask of sheer excitement. "Upset, are we?" Claudette mocked, sizing up her competitor. "Enraged," Tisiphone spat, charging. 4 Days Earlier, Day 4: Cacey Castle perches harmlessly in her cave, wistfully gazing into the opening that reveals a violent thunderstorm. Tears fill her eyes, and she begins to bawl. Her face is battered, her arms and legs are grotesquely bruised and she can barely move without searing agony. Carressing the handle of her mediocre knife, she looks at her reflection. Her hair is dried up like a prune, knotty and splattered with blood. Her once breathtaking face, is now horrific, and unrecognizable. It's a nauseating sight, so repulsive in fact she curls up and vomits up her lunch. "I can't.. do this anymore!," she shrieks. Reclining against the wall of the cave, she makes a very senseless move. Tisiphone Cage lurks through the unrelenting forest, she's on the hunt whilst her fellow Careers set up camp and prepare dinner. As she slashes through foliage and trails the soaking wet mud, she hears a peculiar sound. A loud, bloodcurdling scream. Immediately, she spins on her heels and hotfoots it to the destination of the screech. After her short sprint, she reaches the cave, that carries the hopeless tribute. Tisiphone gulps as she feasts her eyes upon the girl before her. It's Cacey, the schizophrenic from 7. What the fuck do I do?!, Tisiphone thinks to herself. She cannot bring herself to kill this mentally unstable girl. In fact, a day prior, Tisiphone had killed Cacey's older brother, who volunteered to protect Cacey. "Shut up!" Tisiphone growls, jumping on top of Cacey and clamping her hand over her mouth. Cacey begins to dig her teeth into Tisiphone's hand, causing Tisiphone to yelp and kick Cacey in the jaw. "Fucking stop it!" As Tisiphone pins Cacey down, Cacey begins to screech insults. Tisiphone rolls her eyes, sighs and continues to try calm Cacey down. "I'm trying to help you, if you don't shut up then I'll make you choke on this sword." Cacey breathes slowly, then slowly transitions back into her ordinary state. "You killed my brother!" "I didn't Cacey, that was..", Tisiphone pauses. "Erity. It was Erity. The girl from 4." "I'm going to kill her!" Cacey howled, as Tisiphone applied more healing ointment to her wounds. Tisiphone gives Cacey a full canteen of water, 3 bags of dried fruit, and a slingshot. "Take care of yourself Cacey, and remember to stay quiet." Tisiphone exits the cave, worried about the poor girl. Category:Blog posts